the deadliest love
by thebattleangel
Summary: Lady Cassidy Holmes is the decendant of the great Sherlock Holmes and is well known along with her helping hand Adam.but what dark secret does he hold? On a case she pays a visit to the local funeral parlor for a viewing. Little does she know she's in for a life changing suprise that will push her into the arms of the towns most feared man.
1. Chapter 1 - the strangest encounter

**The following characters: Undertaker, Ceil Phantomhive, Viscount and Sebastian Michealis belong to the creator of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)- Yana Toboso. The characters: Cassidy Holmes, Eliza and Adam are my own original characters. As always, positive criticism is welcome.**

CHAPTER ONE – THE STRANGEST ENCOUNTER

She sighed as the folder was placed on her desk before her, looking up at her colleague, with unsure eyes. A sorrowful look crossed his face as he looked down at the beautiful young woman. "Cassidy, this just came in from the Undertaker are you sure you want to handle this case?" "Of course I do Adam. It's late now so I'll go down to the Undertaker first thing in the morning." Adam looked at her and sighed ruffling up his messy golden locks, flicking his match to the opposite side of his mouth. She let out a deep gentle breath and stood up pulling her long black trench coat off from the back of her seat and picking up her umbrella when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know your one gutsy woman Cassy, you know to be in a job where men are the majority and woman steer clear. But we are truly lucky to have you with us, you really live up to your standards as one of the best detectives alongside the legendary Sherlock Holmes." She smiled at his comment. "You forget the legendary Sherlock Holmes was my great grandfather Adam. I must be off it is getting dreadfully late and this glorious London weather is truly living up to its expectations, I shall see you in the morning after I have gone to identify the body." She said pulling on her long coat.

Opening the door of her office she walked into the dead building, it seemed her and Adam were always the only two that were given the serious cases and the only two brave enough to go the extra mile when it came to finding the truth about any case handed to them. Opening the main doors to the old building she walked head on into one of London's very own famous storms. Gathering it wouldn't be smart to make use of her umbrella she gently pulled up the collar of her coat for warmth from the pouring rain and sharp icy cold wind. She sighed remembering that she wouldn't have time to visit the undertaker in the morning as she had a meeting and in so decided it best to make her way to him as he was much closer to where she currently was. She had only been there once before as a trainee when she had to watch an autopsy on a body and just remembering that day made her skin crawl.

She walked down the main street the only audible sound was that of her heeled boots clicking on the cobble stones in the raging storm as she turned into a blackened alley, its only form of light provided by the occasional violent flashes of lightning. She shivered as the cold wind blew against her when she saw dull light emanating from a dusty old window. Her hand met the icy cold kiss of the antique door handle as she pushed it down hearing the faint click of it opening. Taking a deep steady breath she entered the funeral parlor and closed the door behind her. She was greeted by the warm glow of candles and the almost unbearable stench of death, which caused her stomach to do a small flip. "Hello is anyone here?" she asked in a soft voice as she walked between the various coffins that littered the front of the parlor. "I am Cassidy Holmes, chief detective of the London detective branch, I have come to identify a body linking with the case I was assigned." She swallowed looking around her with wide eyes.

"I was only expecting you in the morning." Answered an eerie, muffled voice, this startled her as she continued walking around the front of the shop when the lid of a coffin near to her opened. A pale face with a toothy grin spread across it met her and she couldn't help but scream from fright. Cupping her mouth in embarrassment she looked at the man curiously feeling her cheeks flush a deep shade of red. "My goodness my dear you are positively drenched from that pretty little head of yours all the way down to your toes, come let us get you all dried up and in some dry clothing before you catch a dreaded cold." He said as he climbed out the coffin and led her to the back of the shop. He walked into a room and she heard him shuffling around din the dark scratching for something. When he appeared again he held out a midnight blue and black dress then led her to another room and let her change.

When she emerged he smiled his toothy smile, the dress looked stunning on her contrasting perfectly with her pale skin, her long jet black hair still damp from the rain outside hung in long delicate spirals as her pale slate eyes rested on his cautiously. A hand as pale as his own from the cold clung to a folder which she wearily held out to him. Taking it from her he paged through it. "Oh dear, it seems there is a slight problem my dear my new guest is a male and not a female." She looked up at him and sighed. "Yet another dead end, but May I still see the body sir?" he grinned a wide grin and walked over to a table with a sheet gently rested over it concealing the body that occupied it. Standing next to the eerie man he started to pull the sheet down. Tangled jet black locks followed by pale ash skin, followed by to jet black crescent moons resting on very pronounced cheek bones, a slender nose and full lips pale blue in color stared back at her as she sharply caught her breath. "I'd show you the rest of him my dear but I have still to clean him up, his death was rather gory to be honest. He is going to be quite a bit of work to make him presentable once again for his funeral." He spoke as if it was an everyday occurrence which to be honest it was. He sounded almost gleeful as he spoke about the body before them.

When the Undertaker received no response from the young woman beside him he covered the body once more and looked down at the taunt features of the girl which were riddled with indescribable pain and hurt. To him it was a sin to see such an expression on such a beautiful face. Carefully he placed a pale, jet black nailed finger under her chin bringing her gaze from the corpse to meet his. "Do you know him personally?" he questioned the glee still in his tone as he looked at her through his thick bangs. She simply nodded to shocked to utter even a word to the man before her but still fighting the tears to keep a strong yet broken façade. The Undertaker led her away from the body to a back room, sitting her down and disappearing into another room. When he emerged he placed a blanket over her slender shoulders then vanished again only to return with some tea and his favorite bone shaped cookies.

He handed her the tea and chuckled as he heard the cup rattle gently on its saucer as she held it. Curiously he placed the back of his hand against her cheek and his smile vanished. "For a living lady my dear you feel as cold as death itself, come sit by the fire and warm up or you surely going to catch more than just a cold and we don't want that now do we." She looked down at the steaming cup of tea in her hands and nodded scooting over and kneeling in front of the small fire that burnt in the fire place. "Thank you for your hospitality sir." She said in a barely audible voice. The man simply smiled as he sat beside her. Sitting silently she stared at the man curiously as she sipped her tea. He grinned and held out a cookie for her. Taking it gently she thanked him and observed it before nibbling on it. The clock on the wall chimed indicating it was midnight breaking the silence that filled the room when finally she spoke in a soft voice.

"That man is my father. He went missing shortly after my eighteenth birthday and ever since then I have searched for him. He left no note as to why he had left or where he was going. He left on a night such as tonight. A year later I started attending the academy he and my great grandfather attended and with that I passed out following in my great grandfather's shoes. I was driven by the need to find my father, after my mother died and my sister married I was left with only the hope of finding my father. I never heard from my sister because she hated me due to the fact that when my great grandfather died he bequeathed his entire estate to me. I hoped one day the sounds of laughter would once again fill those cold stone walls, but hoping was too much." He looked down at the young woman and felt a faint blush cross his pale cheeks when she curled up at his side and rested her head on his lap. He sat dead still resting his hand on her arm as she fell asleep.

When he looked down at her tiny sleeping figure he was taken by her features, color had returned to her skin and she seemed almost to glow in the fading light of the fire as it slowly burnt out. Gently he brushed her cheek with his hand almost reveling in the warmth he felt.


	2. Chapter 2 - His chesire cat grin

CHAPTER TWO – THE MAN WITH THE CHESIRE CAT GRIN

She woke up squinting around her. Gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up feeling her blood freeze when she realized what she was sleeping in. hastily she jumped out staring in disbelief, all she remembered was falling asleep on the strange mans lap by his fire place. She blushed at the idea of him carrying her and placing her in a coffin to sleep. She glanced over glanced over at the clock watching as its pendulum swung rhythmically from side to side then clearly took note of the time. It barely even five in the morning as she walked around to the front of the shop. "It seems you're up bright and early my dear." The man chuckled as he worked diligently on her father's body. She felt a pang of hurt deep down when she looked at his lifeless form but it was true what the man had said the night before, his murder was gory yet under the skilful hand of the Undertaker he seemed like new with some optional extra's.

She was quite shocked to notice that even when seated the man was taller than her as he rose to greet her, his toothy smile plastered on his face. "I suggest you start planning a funeral for him my dear." She looked up at him and nodded. "Will you assist me?" "I'd be absolutely delighted to assist you my dear." Grinned the man as he went to make some tea for the two of them. In his kitchen the Undertaker started formulating plans to keep the young girl around, he thoroughly enjoyed the girls company and he too got lonely only been surrounded by the dead when he looked at the invitation he had received a week before to a masquerade ball which was to be held at Phantomhive estate, gently tapping it with a long finger nail he grinned to himself when he heard her quietly enter his small kitchen. "My dear I would like to ask you a question, I do not want to seem hasty but I do enjoy your company last week I received an invitation to a ball which is to be held by master Phantomhive on his grand estate and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to attend the ball with me?" he asked with his toothy smile.

She looked up at the man and smiled a small smile. "I'd like that very much, to attend the ball with you." She replied watching as the man's grin grew even wider. She watched as he walked over to her and bowed offering his hand, confused she gracefully took it when he pulled her close placing his other hand on the small of her back. "Well now we shall have to see if your any good at dancing Miss Chief Detective." He whispered in her ear as he started twirling her around the shop. She smiled widely. "Been a Lady of the Holmes estate one is expected to be as light as a feather on their feet." She looked up at the man."A Lady you say?" "Yes I was knighted for my achievement of becoming chief detective and having my own business going. I ventured off in the footsteps of my great grandfather and expanded my horizons." She said softly as all the memories came flooding back to her.

She didn't know what it was about the man that held her in his arms as they slowly twirled around his funeral parlor. He was always so cheerful in the worst of situations, she felt so comfortable around him. She felt like she didn't have to put up any walls around her. The chiming of his clock snapped her out of her thoughts and ended their dance as she realized she had to go back to the office and break the news to Adam about the body. She looked at the dress she wore and then up at the Undertaker ever so apologetically, he gave her a toothy grin. "Keep it on my dear you look simply breath taking in it, your coat is dry and on the coat rack by the door, shall I see you later?" she smiled and nodded giving him a quick kiss on his cold cheek as she ran out grabbing her coat and throwing it on as she ran to her office. When she arrived she walked straight into her office to be greeted by Adam. He looked all disheveled and tired. All the signs that he had been up all night again in the office instead of going back to the estate and getting some rest, he looked up at her smiling sleepily holding a stack of papers in one of his hands. "So Cassy how did the viewing of the body go, was it a match or another dead end?" he frowned when he noticed a pained expression cross her delicate features. "It wasn't a match Adam, but it has definitely opened a new case I am personally taking on." "Who was it Cassy, I know that look in your eye, this has personal written all over it. I contacted the estate to see if you made it home safely last night, they said you never came home, I was worried sick about you." The large man stood right before her his hands trembling as they held her shoulders.

She took a step back and looked up at Adam. "Well as you can see I am quite okay, I ended up spending the night at the funeral parlor, the weather was simply to dreadful and there was not a carriage in sight, the stream near the estate flooded over so my driver could not fetch me himself." "You spent the night where?" he questioned her, appalled by what he was hearing. "You know I do not repeat myself Adam." She sighed as she pried her shoulders free from the man's tightening grasp. "The body was that of my father." She stated bluntly watching as Adams features dropped suddenly. "And you better get used to the idea of me spending more time around the Undertaker; he is helping me with my father's funeral." Adam stared at her in disbelief.

To Adam the day had passed to quickly as Cassidy gave him strict instructions to return to the estate and get some rest, when he inquired about where she was heading he wasn't too thrilled about the answer he received. "Seriously Cassy, you're a Lady you shouldn't be in the company of that man, you are a role model, what will the towns folk think? It will become a scandal if it were to get out that you are in the company of the Undertaker." She glared coldly at Adam, something she had never done before reaching out a fragile looking hand she slapped him. With that he knew he had crossed a line somewhere. She didn't say a word more as she stormed off towards the funeral parlor in the light evening rain.

When she arrived she was yet again greeted by the smell of death and the pale light of candles as she was greeted by his smile. He giggled when she stared at the coffin he had started preparing for her father. His giggle was an eerie sound she was yet to get used to. It gave her chills every time. As the clock struck midnight she smiled at the man and bid him farewell as she mounted her horse she had brought into town for her, the undertaker himself stood watching as her small figure vanished into the dark alley. When she arrived at her estate she was greeted coldly by her ladies maid who looked deeply upset. "Madam we have a minor problem with master Adam." She spoke in a low voice. As she tried to enter her home her ladies maid tried to block her from entering. "Madam I don't think it wise if you remain on the premises with the current state master Adam is in, you would be much safer else were." "Don't be silly Eliza it is the middle of the night, I just rode all the way home from town, let me enter at once." As she tried to move Eliza she noticed bruising on the woman's arms and neck. "Eliza who on earth did this to you?" before she could answer a drunken voice cut through the tension filled silence.

"So you decided to return home to me." Adam slurred as he lunged himself towards Cassy. Eliza stood in the way blocking him when he grabbed her and flung her roughly out of the way. "Worthless woman." Adam hissed as he turned his attention to Cassy. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me." She hissed at him turning and walking to the staircase where Eliza sat up. After seen to her ladies maid she locked herself in her chamber. That morning she stood up before the crack of dawn and prepared herself for the long day ahead of her with the funeral plans. The funeral loomed closer and so did the ball she was to attend with the mysterious man. She found that the closer her relationship got with the Undertaker, the worse her relationship with Adam got even though theirs was strictly professional.

The funeral had passed and was a success. The Undertaker did everything so beautifully it was like a living work of art from the start till the end. The days lingered after as now the ball they were to attend loomed closer. Deciding she needed a dress to wear and a mask, Cassy set off to town while Adam busily sorted out the archives back at the office. It was an unusual day as she walked slowly down the street, the sun was out and the air smelt of freshly fallen raindrops. She smiled to herself wondering what the Undertaker would be doing. She had noticed though that the wealthy circles had started talking about her been in the man's company she was slightly shocked at the scandal it had caused but shook it off as she was only a human. After finding everything she had needed she returned back to her offices to find a bunch of red roses in her office with a note in them. Adam looked at her like a dog that had been kicked. That man was here, that man with the chesire cat grin you hold so dear. He dropped these off personally off you." He said bitterly as he walked back into the archive.


	3. Chapter 3 - A dance with death

CHAPTER THREE – A DANCE WITH DEATH

She smiled as she closed the letter and made her way to his parlor in her dress. She was greeted by the man with his trusty cart waiting for them to be off to Phantomhive estate. Pulling her close he twirled her around gently. "You look beautiful my dear." He cooed in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Taking her hand he gently helped her onto his carriage then mounted it himself and they were off to the ball. Just before they arrived they placed their masks on and then made their entrance. Party goers stared at the two in awe, of course the Undertaker himself was recognizable due to his unmistakable long, silver/grey hair. He grinned as he took her hand and helped her down from his carriage. A tall butler approached them also wearing a mask, his black hair smoothed as he bowed. "Lady Holmes it is a pleasure to have you in our company this evening." She bowed her head down elegantly and simply smiled.

"Undertaker the young master has private matters he would like to discuss with you." The tall man grinned and looked down at the woman by his side, faking sadness he looked at the butler. "Do I really have to leave such a beautiful flower unattended Sebastian?" he pouted. The butler smiled at this and shook his head. "I shall see to her while my master speaks with you, I shall see to it that the viscount stays away." He teased leading them to his master's study. Undertaker squeezed her hand gently and closed the door behind him leaving Cassidy with the handsome butler. In a chivalric manner he took her arm and led her to the ball room immediately pulling her into an elegant waltz. "I must say the Undertaker is a very lucky gentleman to have such a rare flower at his side this evening." She smiled lightly at the comment. "Ever since I met him he has been nothing less of a gentleman towards me, always so caring and helpful, he did a splendid job with my father's funeral; in all honesty I adore the man." She smiled as they twirled. Sebastian chuckled. "How whimsical it is to see you here my darling Cassidy, moving with the grace of a thousand swans." Chimed a familiar voice. Stopping she turned to see a familiar head of overly perfect gold locks and kind blue eyes. "Viscount, it has been ages." She smiled at her old friend. "My but your beauty is unspoken of my dove, where do you hide yourself." "In my nest called work." She giggled.

"I see you attended without a man on your arm." He teased curiously. She chuckled softly, "No, no I attended with the Undertaker." She smiled. "Aah a fine pairing." He winked twirling around and vanishing into the crowed. She laughed softly when a hand slipped around her waist turning her to face him. She smiled up at the man adoringly as he twirled with her around the room. Many couples had stopped dancing just to stare at her and the Undertaker. She smiled placing a hand on the man's cool cheek as the dance slowly came to an end. Their faces where mere millimeters apart as they twirled to a gentle halt on the large stone patio under the stars where they shared their first kiss.

Undertaker held her close as his lips met hers. Surprisingly his lips were soft and warm and tasted of his bone shaped cookies even though the rest of him was cold. As the music started again, slowly they started following the melody dancing alone on the stone patio. As the ball drifted into the early hours of the morning the two of them left the estate and headed for the sleeping town to the Undertakers shop. The sound of the hooves of his horses and carriage wheels was all that could be heard as it echoed through the empty streets. On entering his shop she took off her coat and mask and watched as the tall man started a fire then went to make some tea for the two of them. She sat quietly by the fire fixated on the flames when he joined her by the fire placing an arm around her. She smiled resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly.

When she looked up at him he was staring down at her. Gently he stroked her cheek and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. His cold hands running down the exposed flesh of her back gently, he loved the feeling of her warm skin almost as much as he loved kissing her, it was something that intoxicated every single inch of him. When he looked at her he was taken by the look in her eyes, leaning in he kissed her, and he couldn't get enough of her as he held her like she was going to vanish. She chuckled softly as if she could read his thoughts. "Stay with me." She whispered. Undertaker gave her a toothy grin and kissed her, "for eternity my love." He whispered sealing it with a kiss. Then he looked at her grinning mischievously "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into my dear." He teased. She chuckled catching him off guard. "I believe I can say the same thing to you my love." She winked at him.

He kissed the tip of her nose and held her protectively in his arms, no one was going to take her away from him and he was going to make sure of that. He gave her a loving grin as he stroked her hair. She knew she would never fully understand the mysterious man, but she knew that without him she would be incomplete… taking her hand he smiled at her. "I'm almost positively sure that my Chief detective would like to know what happened to her father." She looked up at him and nodded when he took her hand and grinned when his scythe appeared. She looked wide eyed at him but didn't ask a single question. He took her to a massive library and found the book he was looking for handing it to her. Opening it her father's entire life played before her eyes, from the start till the very end of it. She looked wide eyed at the Undertaker when they both recognized her father's killer...


End file.
